PAWer Rangers Bow-wow Morphers: Unleash the Bow-wow!
Format Each episode of PAWer Rangers Bow-wow Morphers follows a similar pattern and features recurring themes. Episodes normally open with a scene depicting the dogs going about their everyday lives, often playing with dog toys or engaging in activities at the local playground. Ryder, a ten-year-old boy, is advised of a problem by receiving a call for help or by witnessing a situation himself. His most frequent caller is an accident-prone marine biologist named Cap'n Turbot, who knows much about Adventure Bay's wildlife. Ryder always alerts the dogs via their Bowwow-X Morphers and Striker Morphers. The team members report to their base, the Grid Bayforce, and enter its elevator. Marshall typically arrives last causing a humorous mishap that makes the other dogs laugh as the elevator rises. When they reach the top floor, they arrange themselves in a line. Chase announces that the team is ready for action as Ryder tells the pups what has happened. He chooses several members of the team, normally two first responders, to help solve whatever problem has emerged. They ride a slide down to their vehicles and complete their mission. When they have finished, Ryder says his catchphrase: "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!", and congratulates the pups. Episodes Main article: List of PAW Patrol episodes Characters PAW Patrol members The illustrated designs of the entire PAW Patrol team as of Tracker's introduction. Original members * Ryder is the human leader of the PAW Patrol. He is a ten-year-old boy who gives the dogs their mission instructions and builds the vehicles and equipment they use. He was voiced by Owen Mason4 from 2013 to 2015, by Elijha Hammill from 2015 to 2016, Jaxon Mercey from 2016 to mid-2019, and by Joey Nijem from mid-2019 onward.5 * Marshall is a Dalmatian DNA infused human who serves as a firefighter and paramedic dog. His vehicle is a fire engine, which transforms into an ambulance. He is known for being exceptionally clumsy. A running gag in every episode is that Marshall will encounter some kind of humorous problem while trying to enter the PAW Patrol's elevator. He was voiced by Gage Munroe from 2013 to 2014, by Drew Davis from 2014 to 2019, and by Lukas Engel from 2019 onward. * Rubble is an English bulldog who serves as a construction dog. His vehicle is a bulldozer. He is often a source of comic relief and usually makes jokes or comments about his love of eating. He is voiced by Devan Cohen from 2013 through 2019, and by Keegan Hedley from 2019 onward. * Chase is a German Shepherd who serves as a police and spy dog. His vehicle is a cruiser. He is the most mature of the dogs, and will always announce "PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!" when the PAW Patrol is called on a mission. He was voiced by Tristan Samuel from 2013 to 2014, by Max Calinescu from 2014 to 2018, and by Justin Paul Kelly from 2018 onward. * Rocky is a grey-and-white mongrel who serves as a recycling dog. His vehicle is a recycling truck, which can also transform into a salvage tugboat. A running gag in the series is Rocky's irrational fear of water to the point where he refuses to bathe. He was voiced by Stuart Ralston from 2013 to 2015 and by Samuel Faraci from 2015 onward. * Zuma is a chocolate Labrador retriever who serves as an aquatic rescue pup. His vehicle is a hovercraft, which can also convert into a submarine. He was voiced by Alex Thorne from 2013 to 2017, by Carter Thorne from 2017 to 2019, and by Shayle Simons from 2019 onward. * Skye is a cockapoo who serves as an aviator. Her vehicle is a helicopter, and she has wings built into her backpack. She is voiced by Kallan Holley from 2013 through 2019, and by Lilly Bartlam from 2019 onward. Later members * Cap'n Turbot is the PAW Patrol's most frequent caller, who serves as an occasional member of the team. He is a smart marine biologist who uses a boat called the Flounder. In the second season, an orange diving bell is introduced as his second vehicle. He is the team's best human friend and their source of information on all kinds of wildlife in the bay. He is voiced by Ron Pardo. Along with Everest, Cap'n Turbot was added to the opening theme in season three. * Everest is a Siberian Husky who serves as a snow rescue dog in emergencies relating to snow or ice. She was introduced in the season two episode "The New Pup". Her vehicle is a snowmobile. Like Tracker, she does not stay with the PAW Patrol and instead lives at Adventure Bay's ski resort with Jake, but will answer a call for assistance whenever her services are needed. She is voiced by Berkley Silverman. Everest, along with Cap'n Turbot, was added to the opening theme in season three. * Tracker is a brown-and-white chihuahua who serves as a jungle rescue pup. His vehicle is a Jeep, and he is bilingual, speaking fluently in Spanish and English. Like Everest, he does not stay with the PAW Patrol and instead resides in the jungle with his human caretaker, a boy named Carlos. He is voiced by David Lopez. * Robo-Dog is a robotic dog introduced in "Pups Save Ryder's Robot". He serves as the driver of the PAW Patrol's multi-member vehicles. Unlike the other pups, Robo-Dog does not speak in sentences and only communicates through barks. His vehicle (the PAW Patroller) was added to the opening theme in season three, but Robo-Dog himself does not appear. Recurring * Mayor Goodway is the overdramatic but friendly mayor of Adventure Bay. She owns a pet chicken named Chickaletta, which she keeps in her purse. She shares a rivalry with Mayor Humdinger of the neighbouring town Foggy Bottom. She is voiced by Deann Degruijter. * Chickaletta is the mayor's pet chicken. She is not quick-witted or observant and often unintentionally causes trouble for herself and Mayor Goodway. She is introduced in "Pup Pup and Away" when she jumps into Mayor Goodway's purse during a hot air balloon race. * Francois Turbot is Cap'n Turbot's cousin and sidekick, who lives with him in the Seal Island lighthouse. He is very self-centered and loves to show off, but also cares deeply about animals. Francois works as a zoologist, artist, and nature photographer. He has a thick French accent and often uses French phrases in place of English words. He is voiced by Peter Cugno. * Wally is Cap'n Turbot's pet walrus, who lives in the waters surrounding Seal Island. He has a wife named Walinda and an unnamed baby child. Although he cannot talk, Ryder and Cap'n Turbot can understand Wally when he communicates by barking and moving his flippers. * Mayor Humdinger is the mayor of a neighbouring town called Foggy Bottom. He is Mayor Goodway's rival who spends most of his time devising unfair schemes to make his town seem better than Adventure Bay. He lives in a cave and leads a team of troublesome cats called the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. He is voiced by Ron Pardo. * The Kitten Catastrophe Crew is Mayor Humdinger's group of kittens who closely resemble the six original PAW Patrol pups. Each one is equipped with a uniform and a tool pack that mirror a particular pup's outfits and abilities. * Katie is a girl Ryder's age. She runs Adventure Bay's pet clinic and owns a cat named Cali. She is voiced by Katherine Forrester. * Mr. Porter is a grocer in Adventure Bay. He is voiced by Blair Williams. * Alex Porter is Mr. Porter's grandson. He was voiced by Christian Distefano from 2013 to 2018 and by Wyatt White from 2018 onward. * Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al are two married farmers who live near Adventure Bay. They own a barn and have several animals, such as a pair of pigs and a cow. Farmer Yumi was voiced by Hiromi Okuyama from 2013 to 2014 and by Stephany Seki from 2014 onward. Farmer Al is voiced by Ron Pardo. * Jake is the owner of a ski resort near Adventure Bay. He becomes Everest's caretaker after she is introduced. He is voiced by Scott McCord. * Carlos is a jungle explorer who is Tracker's caretaker. He was voiced by Lucius Hoyos and later by Jaiden Cannatelli. * Danny is a daredevil boy who appears in the third-season episode "Pups Save Daring Danny X". * Sweetie is a villainous pup and the pet of the Princess of Barkingburg. She acts as an antagonist in "Mission PAW"-themed episodes in the fourth season. She has a chew toy named Busby that she treats as a robot minion. She is voiced by Anya Cooke. * Sid Swashbuckle is a greedy pirate who steals almost everything he sees. He first appears in "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis." * Arrby is a dachshund pup and sidekick to Sid, whom he is eager to please. Despite being a thief, he is friendly towards the PAW Patrol. He first appears in "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis."